Kevin's Last Leap
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Kevin is afraid to face his friends! It's up to Ray to find out why. Sad. Character death. Summary sux!


**Kevin's Last Leap

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Never have and never will! (Hint hint: Birthday gift) Just Kidding! I repeat NEVER will!**

**AN: I wrote this just because there aren't enough Kevin stories! English lyrics at the bottom.

* * *

**

Kevin looked at his desk. He couldn't wait until the clock hit 3:30.

"Kevin! If you are so interested in leaving…get up and sing March Of The Volunteers…in actual Chinese!" his teacher, Mrs. Jhong snapped at him.

Kevin looked up and immediately knew the formidable teacher wasn't kidding. "Yes, Ma'am." He murmured lightly as he stood up out of his desk.

Mariah looked up and sniggered at her friend lightly. He was all angst at the moment. Like 'Why me' and 'what did I ever do to deserve this!' Kevin's soft voice then reached her sensitive ears.

_"Buyuanzuo nulide renmen!  
Bawomende xierou,  
zhucheng women xinde changcheng!  
Zhonghua minzu daole zuiweixiande shihou,  
meigeren beipozhe fachu zuihoude housheng.  
Qilai!  
Qilai!  
Qilai!  
Women wanzhongyixing,  
maozhe dirende paohuo qianjin!  
Maozhe dirende paohuo qianjin!  
Qianjin!  
Qianjin!  
Jin!"_

Kevin blushed when he finished. He really never knew he could sing. Let alone sing well.

He sat back down as quickly as he could and covered his blushing face with his arms as his classmates clapped. As soon as he felt the heat die down in his face he looked up and glared at the teacher. "Two minutes left," he murmured under his breath, dreading the teasing he'd get from his friends.

'BRING'

Kevin leapt out of his desk and ran out of the room before anybody could stop him. Somehow, in his mad dash for the door he had gotten his homework, bag and jacket.

"KEVIN!" Kevin recognized the pink haired girl's voice immediately. "KEVIN GET BACK HERE!"

Kevin ran until he made it to where the buildings started. There he leapt onto the rooftops, running and jumping like his life depended on it.

"It seems like a stupid reason to leave like this. But it is more than just being teased." His breathless voice rang in his sensitive ears. "I just can't see them!" He leapt over a chimney to avoid a very unpleasant crash. "I have to get home. I'll be safe there. Mom understands…always understands." He knew that if people could see and hear him now they would most likely question his sanity.

He ran into his house before the others could even figure out where he went. His mom stared at him before smiling. "Hey sweetie! You ok?"

Kevin smiled softly at his mom's concern. "I'm fine. Just running from the others…again." He knew his mom wouldn't like that but it's not like he could face them. He did something horrible to them. Fortunately they haven't figured it out yet.

"I see…come here, baby," she murmured. He ran to her and threw himself into her arms. "I can't…do this…any…" He broke into violent sobs of sorrow. "I can't…"

His mom hugged him tightly, knowingly. "It's gonna be ok, baby!" She stroked his back as he continued to sob into her shoulder. "There, there. I'm here. You're all right," she cooed into his ear.

He sniffled as he stopped crying. "Thank you, mom…" He stood up silently. He then jumped as he heard a knock on their door. "No!" he seethed quietly, running up the stairs, into his room and right into his closet. "No…"

Kevin's mom walked over to the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with none other than Ray, Lee, Mariah and Gary. "Um…ma'am…?" Lee's unsure voice met the ears of those in the house.

Ray continued before his friend made a fool of himself. "Is Kevin home, ma'am?" '

"I'm sorry, Ray. Kevin isn't here…" Ray took leave, knowing that Kevin's mom never told a lie.

When he was sure the four were gone, Kevin quietly came to stand by his mother. "You…lied?"

His mom shook her head. "I didn't lie. You weren't HERE. You were in your room…not here…" She smiled down at her son.

Kevin's quick mind caught what she meant. He wasn't there by the door…he was in his room. His thoughts were cut short when he suddenly began coughing violently.

His mom quickly grabbed his shoulder, keeping him stable as he coughed and coughed and coughed. "Kevin…!" She was very worried about her little boy. She knew what was wrong and knew she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Sorry Mom…I can't live like his…" the boy muttered through the coughs. The next thing she knew, Kevin had wrenched out of her grip and run out of the house.

She knew what she had to do. She phoned Ray and told him to stop Kevin. She said that Kevin was doing something he'd regret. Ray agreed to find him right away.

* * *

Kevin ran with all his might to the bridge. He jumped nimbly onto the railing, staring deeply at the dark water below. He seemed entranced at the at the sight of the rushing water. He wondered what it would be like. If it was warm or cold. "Most likely freezing," he mumbled.

"KEVIN!" Ray's panicked voice met his ears.

"NO! GO AWAY, RAY!" Kevin cried as he stood on the railing. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS!"

Ray ran over toward the bridge. "Why, Kevin? WHY?" he screamed at his friend.

Kevin looked at him before sighing shakily. "I have cancer! Lung AND brain! I won't live long and this is unbearable!"

"Kevin!" Ray then ran as fast as he could to reach the boy.

"Bye…Ray…" Kevin murmured, jumping lightly off the bridge.

"KEVIN!"

Kevin gasped as he hit the freezing, rough water. He smiled as the coldness numbed his body, pulling him under. He accepted death easily.

Ray stared as Kevin's body was swept under the water, never to return to the surface. "Kevin?" Realization hit Ray like a ton of bricks. "Ke-" Tears started to slide down his face. "KEVIN!" Anybody in the whole village could hear the teenager's strangled cry. It broke hearts to hear the sorrow in it. "Kevin!"

* * *

An hour later Ray watched sadly as the villagers pulled Kevin's body out of the river. He couldn't help but shudder with sobs. "I didn't do anything…I just watched him…die…"

Fin

* * *

March Of The Volunteers lyrics – English

Arise, ye who refuse to be slaves!  
With our flesh and blood, let us build our new Great Wall!  
The Chinese nation faces its greatest danger.  
From each one the urgent call for action comes forth.  
Arise! Arise! Arise!  
Millions with but one heart,  
Braving the enemy's fire.  
March on!  
Braving the enemy's fire.  
March on! March on! March on!

* * *

**Yep…killed Kevin…**

**OMG! I KILLED KEVIN! How on EARTH did that happen? T-T**


End file.
